Demons In Angels
by xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx
Summary: Sakura is a demon. Her whole life turns upside down when she gets it. It leaves everything in ruins. She journeys to Konoha and meets a lonely fox boy. I stink at summaries but PLEASE read. NaruxSaku MAYBE in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!! I'm xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx and this is my very first fan fiction. I based this on when Naruto first meets Sakura. The plot is mine and only mine. (This doesn't happen at all if anyone is wondering.) This is from

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters yada, yada, yada.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter one: The Beginning of Hell**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sakura, wake up honey."

The sun shone through the curtains of the Haruno Mansion as 5-year-old Sakura awoke from her longed-for slumber. The young girl opened her emerald orbs as she saw the beautiful face of her mother. Her mother had Sakura's signature pastel pink hair tied into a messy bun. Her bright green eyes shone in the morning light as her detailed features gave her a goddess' appearance.

"Good morning Mother."

"Sadly, today's the day of reckoning."

Her mother's smile changed into a frown and a tear streamed down her face. She walked out of the room and left Sakura alone. She fell back down on her soft bed. She knew day would be the day from hell.

Every year, a female of at least five years of age gets a demon. Of course, Sakura was the lucky girl this year. '_This, I have a feeling, won't be a good demon',_ she thought.

She knew that her mother and father, the leaders of the Haruno clan, were worried on her behalf. After all, she was their only child.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Inside the mirror, she saw the face of a VERY scared and confused little girl. She then got undressed and stepped into the shower. The sting of the warm water felt like a welcoming of open arms. She lathered her rosette hair with Cherry Blossom scented shampoo. She dried herself off and went to her closet.

Inside were her usual clothes, a pair of light blue jeans with little gems on the pockets and a pink tank top with a Sakura flower in the center. She decided to dress formally for this as her last day as a regular girl. She called her mother up to ask for help.

"Maybe you should wear this today," she said picking a black kimono with white daisies on them. The back was embroidered with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. The hem had a thorn pattern with hearts tangled in the thorns.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said.

She put on the kimono and stepped in front of the mirror. "You look stunning," said her mother as another tear ran down her cheek. Sakura turned to her mother and wiped the tear away as if she's saying, "It's alright."

She turned back to the mirror and started fidgeting with her hair. She pulled it up and let it down. Her mother said, " Let me help you."

Sakura sat down on her bed and he mother sat down behind her. She stared twisting and turning her hair into a decorative bun. She stuck two chopsticks in her hair afterwards. She then said," You look perfect."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile and blush. She got up and started down the stairs. Being the klutz she is, she nearly fell down the stairs by tripping over her sandals. She laughed.

It was time to face the day of hell.

A/N: Sort of a Cliffy. It was my very first story so please **_constructive_** criticism. I just wanted to say that I wanted to just have at least one or two reviews. P.S. I'm only 13 so please no flames! Thank you!

From,

xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx


	2. Chapter 2

HEYY!!!! It's xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx again. Sorry for the LOOOONG update!!! I'm going through a lot of problems right now like a back brace (scoliosis) and orthopedic for my feet (in-step from dancing) and a whole bunch of other crap that's wrong with me!!  Anyways, enough pity for me and on with the story!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED. (ALTHOUGH IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY HAPPY LITTLE GIRL!! But I do own Kieda.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura and her mother walked down the dusty streets of Konoha where merchants from all around the country came to sell their goods. A young boy ran up to her yelling her name. "Sakura!" She looked up and her face lightened up at the site of the boy. She felt as if 100 pounds of pressure was lifted off of her shoulders.

"Kieda!" (Kee-da) she shrieked as she ran up to her best friend. They both hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. But for Sakura, she felt there would never be a tomorrow anyway. She wouldn't be what she was now. Happy, excited, sad, angry. She felt as if she should hold onto these emotions for as long as she could. Just thinking about life to come made her sob on Kieda's shoulder.

"Sakura, what's wrong;" he asked looking concerned for his best friend.

"Nothing Kieda. It's just that, I feel as if I won't be the same person any-…." She trailed off.

Her mother was glaring at her, telling her silently not to tell him anymore. Sakura backed away from her best friend one last time and said good-bye. She then ran back to her mother, grabbed her hand, and quickly glanced back at Kieda. She saw it in his eyes. He was afraid and troubled for her. He then ran into a crowd of people and disappeared. Sakura turned back around and looked at her feet. Little strands of hair that fell out of her head covered the side of her face.

She was going to miss her best friend.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Sakura and her mother arrived at where the demon sealing would take place. It was a large, brown cathedral looking building with small bricks starting to fall out of the sides. She walked up to the walls and touched a brick. It felt cold and hard, like what she would feel like when she gets the demon. She looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

High, colorful windows from what she could tell had MONSTERS on them, all different sizes and shapes. The weird part was, almost all of the windows were broken. There was only one picture that wasn't. _"This must be the monster that I'm getting,"_ she thought calculating all that she saw. It was a dragon type demon, almost god looking. It had a large, flowing tail and long ancient patterns that etched along its body. It had a pinkish tint and when she looked at the scales closer, they were actually green. She squinted, trying to get a better look at the monsters eyes. They glowed red at her, like rubies in the morning light. Frightened, Sakura ran behind her mother as shivers racked her body.

"It's O.K. sweetie. Lets go in side now alright?" asked her mother.

"O-O-h K mom-mommy," she stuttered.

They both walked to the door slowly. Her mother, being that all Haruno's are ninja, held a kunai in her hand at the ready of anything to go wrong. On the door that said:

**BEWARE!**

**ENTER IF YOU DARE!**

"_This is__** REALLY **__starting to creep me out now,"_ her Inner Sakura screamed in her mind.

Her mother stealthily used the kunai to cut the locks of the door. She opened the creaking door as both Haruno's stepped into the abandoned building.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

**SAKURA'S POV**

When I stepped inside the building, it sent shivers down my spine.

Voices.

All I heard was voices. At least 100 different types of them. High, low, screechy, dull, screaming, normal, loud, soft, feminine, manly. I could have probably named thousands of combinations of sounds. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sounds, but they just kept coming through. I couldn't think. I couldn't hear. I felt as if I was secluded from the rest of the world. I screamed as tears ran down my face, kneeling, hoping, PRAYING, that the voices would go away and I could hear myself again.

"Sakura, are you O.K. sweetie?"

After those five words, the voices disappeared like Kieda did into the crowd. I looked up. SHE was my safe zone. When I was around her, I was safe. Just seeing her made me happy. My mother. Beautiful and kind, but also deadly and dangerous.

I thought to myself,_ "It's too bad I will never be around her normal like this ever again. A normal little girl who loved to get in trouble with her best friend, who use to help her mother prepare meals, who used to help her father sort his books. I will never be that little girl EVER again." _She went onto her knees again and cried as a normal girl for the last time.

She would never be the same.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

**Well there chapter two. I only got ****1**** stinking reviews last time and I want to thank ****DarkwingDuck-L.g.d****for reviewing it! XOXO!**

**Hopefully next chapter won't take as long updating! Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__**Hey Everyone! Bamboozled here. I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I have been having a HORRIBLE time trying to write this story. I have not been able to think up anything for a long time. My writer's block isn't leaving. **_

_**I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I might not continue this story. If anyone has any suggestions on what to do next, please respond to this. I would LOVE Ideas on how she gets the demon. **_

_**Once Again I'm Sorry For The Inconvenience,**_

_**xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx **_


End file.
